


Beautiful Boy

by purplepancakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Porn, Shota, Shotacon, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, handjobs, modern day AU, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Kuroo kidnaps a boy named Lev and everything goes in his favor.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you cannot find difference in fiction and reality. This is close but not completely how law works. Child abuse cases are a lot more complex and are taken a lot more seriously than shown.

_Oh my god. I can’t believe I actually kidnapped a kid_ thought Kuroo. He opened his eyes again. The green counter stared back at him. He spun the chair around. There was the boy on the couch. His silver hair messy, his tiny wrists bound, his little eyelids closed, mouth bound with a rag. _I shouldn’t do this. I should return him. But I have been wanting this for years and he is cute_ thought Kuroo.

 

Kuroo stood up and crossed the room to the couch. He reached his hand out to the boy’s shirt. It was light red. He grabbed the hem and started to slowly lift the boy’s shirt. The boy’s eyes shot open. The green irises filled with worry. “Nnnnggghhhh” the boy said.

 

Kuroo kneeled close to the boy’s face and whispered “I know you are scared, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”. The boy nodded. _So compliant_ thought Kuroo. “Everything will be alright. I know you are scared but everything will be okay. I can get your mouth free and I will get you some juice does that seem alright?” Kuroo said. The little boy nodded.

 

Kuroo walked back over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the apple juice and closed the fridge. Kuroo got out two glasses. _Two glasses of apple juice will tell him that it isn’t drugged_ thought Kuroo . He walked back over to the boy who was now sitting. He put the glasses on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Kuroo reached his hands up to the boy’s neck. The boy fliched. “It’s okay. I am just going to loosen this” said Kuroo. He slowly untied the rag, then he ripped off all the duct tape that was securing the rag. The rag fell from the boy’s mouth. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and shifted his jaw around. “Would you like some juice?” Kuroo asked. The boy nodded. _Alright this is going well_ thought Kuroo. Kuroo took the glass and slowly put it to the boy’s lips and tipped it back. The boy drank the entire glass. As he set the glass down and sat down on the coffee table Kuroo said “so tell me your name”.

 

“Lev,” said the boy, his voice was hoarse.

 

“Well nice to meet you Lev, I am Kuroo,” Kuroo said.  

 

Lev looked around the room then looked at his bound wrists then straight back at Kuroo. “Why am I here ?” he asked.

 

Kuroo took a drink from the other glass of juice then set it back down and sighed. “I think you have realized the situation you are in right now but I will still explain. I am what you would consider a pedophile. I like little boys and for years it has been my dream to be with one and I finally did it. I finally took one,” Kuroo said. He was ready for the kid to start screaming for help but nothing came, all there was, was silence.

 

“I promise I won’t ever hurt you, I will be nice and gentile, we could live together,” Kuroo said. _Cmon why isn’t he saying anything_ thought Kuroo.

 

Lev swallowed and said “okay”.

 

“What do you mean okay? Don’t you have a family or friends or school you like?” Kuroo said.

 

“I don’t like them. My family is mean. They hurt me. I have no friends and I have never gone to school,” Lev said. Kuroo looked at the boy, there was no evidence anyone had hurt him..

 

“What do you mean they hurt you?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Take off my shirt,” Lev stated. Kuroo stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the scissors that were in the knife block. He went back over to Lev and cut the duct tape holding his wrists together. Kuroo put the scissors on the table then slowly ripped the tape off. Lev winced at pain.

 

“Oh I am so sorry that hurt,” Kuroo said. Then he kneeled down next to Lev and took his two small wrists in his hand then kissed them. “Kisses make the pain go away,” Kuroo whispered. Lev blushed at the affection.

 

Lev lifted his arms up, Kuroo took the hem of Lev’s shirt and lifted it all the way off. He folded the shirt and put it on the coffee table. Then he looked up to Lev’s chest. There sat Lev, slightly shivering and he looked destroyed. By his bellybutton a two inch scar, by the bottom of his left rib a giant bruise, the size of a fist. Another four inch scar stretched across his right side. By his collarbone another fist sized bruise was lain. Lev turned around to show his back, three giant scars lined his back. One going from one shoulder blade to the other. One shallow one going down his spine and another across his hips. Lev turned back around, his eyes were filled with tears.

 

“Oh Lev I am so sorry this happened to you,” Kuroo whispered, “your parents did this to you?”

 

Lev nodded. He suddenly burst into tears. Kuroo instinctively reached his arms around Lev, the little boy flinched. “It’s okay, I’ve got you know,” Kuroo whispered. Lev buried his head into Kuroo’s shoulder and cried. The two sat there for a while, Kuroo playing with Lev’s silver, beautiful hair and Lev crying. After about thirty minutes Lev calmed down and he sat up. Lev looked at Kuroo. His eyes were puffy and snot dripped out his nose. _Oh wow, he is still adorable_ Kuroo thought. “Lets clean you up,” Kuroo said.

 

Kuroo lifted the boy up by his shoulders and carried him to the counter. He placed Lev on the counter top. Kuroo got a tissue box from the cabinet and grabbed the small trashcan. He gave Lev the tissue box and placed the trashcan next to him. Lev wiped his tears and blew his nose a couple of times. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Yeah,” Lev said, his voice hoarse from crying. “My parents never liked me. I think I was an accident. Forever they hurt me. It used to be pinches and smacking. But when I got older they would punch me and they cut me. It hurt a lot. Sometimes they made me go days without eating. They would yell at me and scream. I hate them. I never left the house. I only went outside to get food for parents when they were too lazy to get food. That’s when you got me. I was getting food”. He looked like he was about to cry again.

 

“I am so ugly. They hurt me so much. I wanted to die,” Lev whispered.

 

“I think you are still beautiful,” Kuroo said. “Everyone has scars. Some people have more than others. Do you know what scars mean?” Kuroo asked.

 

Lev shook his head no.

 

“It means you are strong and you have been through a lot,” Kuroo said.

 

“Really?” Lev asked. His eyes brighten.

  
“Yeah. You are really a strong boy,” Kuroo said. Kuroo leaned in towards Lev. He slowly moved his head to the boy’s collarbone where the big bruise was. He kissed it. Lev stiffened up but he didn’t do anything. Kuroo trailed kisses down his chest and down the scar on the boy’s right side. He kissed down by scar near Lev’s bellybutton. Lev shivered. Kuroo slowly kissed upwards to the bruise that lay on his ribs. Kuroo stood back up and looked at Lev. He was ready to see anger and rage and discomfort but all he saw was happiness. _He has never had real affection_ Kuroo realized, _I will give him all the affection he needs._


	2. Stay With Me

Kuroo had moved Lev back over to the couch. He loved carrying the boy and it seemed like Lev liked being carried. Kuroo put Lev’s shirt back on and set Lev on the right side of couch. The couch was brown and old but still soft and nice. Kuroo sat opposite him but made sure they were able to look at each other. “So Lev how old are you?” asked Kuroo.

 

“I am eleven,” he said. “How old are you?”

 

“I am twenty nine,” Kuroo replied.

 

“Oh,” Lev whispered.

 

“I know I look older than I actually am,” Kuroo replied. “But I am twenty nine, I can show you my driver’s license to prove it”.

 

“It’s okay I believe you,” Lev said.

 

“Awh you are so cute,” Kuroo said.

 

“No I am not. I am very ugly and disgusting,” Lev said matter-of-factly. Kuroo felt his heart ache.

 

“No you are not. Why would you think that?” Kuroo asked.

 

“That’s what my parents said. I am useless and ugly and I can only destroy,” he said.

 

“I think you are so beautiful and you are only a child so you don’t have a purpose right now and that’s okay. And I don’t think you would ever purposefully destroy anything,” Kuroo said. He reached his hand out to Lev’s face. He tilted the boy’s face up. Kuroo looked directly into Lev’s eyes and said “You are you and that is all that matters”.

 

Lev threw himself onto Kuroo. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and gave him a big hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Lev whispered repeatedly into Kuroo’s chest.  

 

 _Fuck don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner_ thought Kuroo. Kuroo reached his hand up to Lev’s hair and ran his fingers through it. Lev adjusted so he was sitting on Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo tilted Lev’s head and brought his lips to the boy’s lips. Kuroo kissed the boy. Lev stiffened but accepted the kiss. Kuroo separated from the boy. Lev grabbed the older man’s shirt and pushed himself up. Lev kissed Kuroo’s cheek. _This boy will be the death of me_ thought Kuroo.

 

“Why are you okay with kissing me? I am dirty, I stole you,” asked Kuroo.

 

Lev tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunched, mouth parted. “I don’t know,” he stated.

 

“But I like you,” Lev said.

 

“Awh Lev you are such a cutie,” Kuroo said as he threw his arms around the boy and pulled him in for a hug. Lev accepted the hug and held Kuroo’s wide torso.

 

“Do you want to stay with m-”

 

“Yes,” Lev yelled not even letting Kuroo finish his sentence.

 

“I can get your parents thrown in jail and I can take custody of you or you can live with me and people will never know,” Kuroo said.

 

“I want them to die,” Lev said roughly.

 

“Okay I will figure something out,” Kuroo said.

 

“Thank you,” Lev said. He removed himself from Kuroo’s arms and reached up towards him. Lev tilted his head and kissed Kuroo. Kuroo was surprised and accepted the kiss. Kuroo’s lips parted and deepened the kiss. Lev’s eyes were closed. He looked beautiful angel, _my angel_ thought Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any criticism or suggestions! *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	3. Plans and Cum Guzzling Fun

Lev woke up. He looked around.  _ So it wasn’t a dream. That nice man did save me  _ thought Lev. He couldn’t find Kuroo so he stood up. His legs wobbled a little. He walked step by step, slowly regaining his balance. He eventually heard the sound of computer keys being clicked, he walked toward the door that the sound was coming from. The door was cracked. Kuroo was sitting at a desk typing on a laptop. He didn’t have a shirt on. He had clear muscle definition on his arms and chest. His blue sweatpants hung low on him. Lev knocked on the door quietly. “Oh, Lev is that you? Come on in,” Kuroo said.

 

Lev opened the door and slowly walked in. He was afraid that he bothered Kuroo at work. 

 

“You can sit,” Kuroo said pointing to a bed in the corner of the room. Lev went over to bed and sat. The blue sheets were soft and nice. “So I have been researching about the closest police station and I have formulated an idea on how I will be able to get you into custody. So what we will do is go down to the police office and tell the about you. You need to go in depth about what your parents did to you. I will say I found you walking home and you looked really sad and I asked you what was wrong and after a lot of convincing you finally told me. I will explain to them that I always wanted a child but I couldn’t because none of my girlfriends wanted to have child with me. Then I will get an adoption license and eventually you will be mine. So what do you think?” Kuroo asked.

 

Lev burst into tears. 

 

“Oh no I am so sorry, did I say something wrong?” Kuroo asked, rushing to Lev.

 

“No-o,” Lev stuttered. “I am-m real-ly hap-ppy”.

 

“Awh yay. I’m glad,” Kuroo said. He wrapped his arms around the boy. Lev eventually stopped crying. Lev looked up at Kuroo and kissed him. Kuroo deepened the kiss, Lev’s lips parted and Kuroo stuck his tongue into Lev’s mouth. He tasted like innocence and apple juice. Kuroo took his hands and placed them on Lev’s shoulders and pushed the boy back. Lev looked confused. _ I thought he wanted this  _ thought Lev. The next thing he knew Lev was pushed down so he was laying on his back on the bed. Kuroo growled deep in his chest. It took everything not go crazy with the boy. 

 

Kuroo slowly pushed Lev’s shirt up, Lev shivered in anticipation. Kuroo leaned over Lev. He lowered his head and started to suck on Lev’s left nipple. The little boy squealed in delight. Kuroo took his right hand and slowly ran his fingers around Lev’s torso, hovering over every scar and bruise. The scars were terrible for Lev but to Kuroo they are beautiful. Lev moaned under Kuroo’s touch. He wanted more. 

 

“I feel weird,” Lev whimpered.

 

“Where?” Kuroo asked, still paying attention to the boy’s little nipples. 

 

“My penis feels weird,” Lev said.

 

“I can help that if you want,” Kuroo said trying to stay calm.

 

“Yes please,” Lev said,

 

Kuroo adjusted himself and slowly pushed Lev’s black shorts down. There he saw Lev’s white underwear and a small bulge. Kuroo slowly pushed the underwear down. Kuroo felt his boner strain in his pants but he would take care of it later. The older man kissed down the Lev’s stomach to the boy’s small erection. Kuroo took his hand and slowly pumped on the penis in his hand. Lev was squirming and squealing with delight. After one hard pump Lev came. Kuroo caught the boy’s cum in his mouth and swallowed. Lev looked so beautiful panting underneath him, he was blushing deeply. 

 

Kuroo trailed his hand around Lev’s cheek. Kuroo leaned down and kissed the soft cheek. Lev turned to look into Kuroo’s eyes. The boy kissed Kuroo. Then Lev separated from the older man and crawled down under Kuroo. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked.

 

Lev was lined up with Kuroo’s tight straining bulge. Lev placed his hands on Kuroo’s stomach and slowly slid them down till he got to the waistband of the older man’s sweatpants. Lev tucked his fingers around the elastic and pulled Kuroo’s pants and boxers down in one go. Kuroo’s erection was straining against his stomach. Lev pushed himself on his elbows and slowly sucked on the tip of the erection.  _ This is what I have been wanting for years _ thought Kuroo. Kuroo’s breathing became heavy.  Lev licked down the cock. Kuroo felt heat pool in his gut. Even though Lev wasn't at it for a while he knew he was going to cum. How could he not?  


 

“I am-m going-g to cum-m” Kuroo moaned.

 

Lev took the dick back in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Kuroo came with a growl. Lev swallowed the huge load. Kuroo leaned to the side and collapsed next to Lev. 

  
“We can't stay like this for now. It has been two hours since you've came to my apartment. We should go to the police station,” Kuroo said. Lev gave him a big hug and whispered “okay”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am in love with this story. I am writing chapters at school because I am bored and only am focusing on this storyline. Comment any criticism or prompts or any fandom or pairing! I only write shota stuff because there needs to be more shota. *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	4. The Big But Helpful Lie

Kuroo opened the doors of the police station with Lev by his side. They walked up to the desk where a female officer sat. 

 

“Yes?” asked the officer.

 

“I found this boy walking alone, his name is Lev and he looked very depressed so I went to talk to him because my heart hurts every time I see a hurt child. After a lot of asking I have evidence that this boy’s parents are physically and mentally abusing him. They have neglected him and he has never been to school,” Kuroo said. He was trying to make him seem innocent. 

 

The officer looked away from her paperwork and up at Kuroo then she looked at Lev, who was sucking on his thumb. “Please sit over there, the chief will be with you in a minute,” the officer said as she pointed to the chairs across the room. 

 

The two guys went over to the chairs and sat silently. Lev swung his legs back and forth. After ten minutes of waiting. An officer came out of door. The officer walked over to the two and said “come with me”. 

 

The two followed the officers through the door and there was an office. “Sit down,” said the officer. The two obliged.

 

“I am Officer Janet Jones,” the officer said as she sat in the chair. “I am in charge around here,”.

 

“I am Tetsurou Kuroo,”  said Kuroo stick out his hand. The officer shook it. 

 

“And what is your name?” asked Officer Jones.

 

“Lev Haiba,” said Lev quietly.

 

“Hmm Haiba, that seems familiar. The officer typed into her computer. She turned her computer around to show the two the screen. On the screen were two profiles. Two people with the same last name as Lev and all looked similar.  _ Family _ thought Kuroo. “Ah, that’s why. They were in jail for public intoxication ten years ago and one year ago Alexandra Haiba was given a three thousand dollar fine for public indecency and they have had a total of five speeding tickets,” said Officer Jones.

 

“So tell me exactly what the problem is,” said the officer as she turned her computer screen around.

 

“I think Lev’s parents are abusing him and he’s been neglected and he was never sent to school,” said Kuroo.

 

“On file there is nothing about a child,” said the officer with a worried look.

 

Kuroo looked at Lev and said “Can you show her your chest?”. Lev nodded and took off his shirt. He walked around to the over side of the desk. Officer Jones’s eyes widened. She leaned close look at the scars and bruises. Lev turned around and she gasped. 

 

“Okay these bruises are at least a couple days old and these some of these scars have been here a while,” said the officer as she leaned back in her chair, “But how did you figure this out?”.

 

“So I was walking from my job, I work at the Starbucks down on Jefferson Street, and I saw Lev. He had two grocery bags in his hand and he looked really sad. I can’t stand sad children. I love little kids so much and too see the boy sad, struck something in my heart and I went over to him. I tried to talk to him and he wouldn’t talk to me but after a lot of convincing he said he didn’t want to go home and so I asked why. He said that he was afraid of his parents and he said that sometimes they hurt him. I asked him where and he showed me. When I saw all those injuries I knew it was serious. So I went with him back to work and sat him down and we chatted about everything. I can say that he was being neglected. He probably isn’t being fed much, proof is how skinny he is. I asked him about school and said he has never gone,” lied Kuroo.

 

_ Wow, he is good at this, he convinced me about a story that involves me _ thought Lev.

 

“Lev?” said the officer.

 

“Yeah?” said Lev.

 

“Is this true?” asked the officer.

 

“Yes,” said Lev.

 

“Is there anything else?” asked Officer Jones.

 

“They yelled at me. They call me ugly and useless and destructive,” said Lev. 

 

“That is not good,” said the officer.

 

“I will get a warrant and arrest Lev’s parents but for now you must stay here,” said the officer as she typed into her computer.

 

“Thank you, I was so worried about him,” thanked Kuroo.

 

“It’s my job. So Lev do you have any other family that you could live with?” asked Officer Jones.

 

“No. I don’t want to stay with them they all are mean. Very mean!” stated Lev.

 

“Officer. Could I take custody of him?” asked Kuroo. “I’ve wanted a child for a while but none of my girlfriends ever wanted one with me and I have an apartment, and money and I would love to help Lev”.

 

“Hmm. I don’t see the problem with that. There will some paperwork involved but what is important is what Lev wants. Lev? Would you like to stay with Tetsurou?” said the officer.

 

“Yeah he is nice! And he made me hot chocolate when we were at the shop!” Lev exclaimed.

 

“Alright that is great,” said Officer Jones, “Tetsurou could I have your phone number so I can contact you when a trial is ready for the Haibas?”.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Kuroo said.

 

“I will call you earlier when we get Lev’s parents so we can verify DNA and check if they are related and this story is real,” said Officer Jones. 

 

“And stay close to station and you two can leave. Lev you live with Tetsurou for now alright?” said the officer.

 

“Alrighty,” said Lev with a smile.  _ Oh my god his smile is so fucking cute _ thought Kuroo. 

  
And the two left the station and everything was starting to happen how it was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skreeee I am obsessed with this story. I don't know anything about jail and shit so it is probs not accurate but oh well. Also I love the comments on my smutty shota fic called Tears (its very good especially if you like Haikyuu or shota). People are telling me to die! Wow I can't believe that people didn't read the tags because its obvious there will be porn with an adult male and a child like fuck dudes people need to chill and read a little. Comment any criticism or prompts for other stories! *Dirty Pedo signing off *


	5. Confrontation and Tetsu

Kuroo threw the door opened and Lev sprinted into the apartment. Lev threw himself on the couch. Kuroo closed and locked the door behind him. He sauntered over to Lev and sat on the coffee table. 

“I am so happy I get to be with you!” Lev exclaimed as he threw his arms around the older man. I am so glad I am finally saved. I love Kuroo he is so nice. He made my dreams come true. Sure he stole me but I guess it is what I get for being terrible thought Lev. Kuroo held him tight. He pushed his head into Lev’s neck. He somehow smelled like sweets. This is what Kuroo has been waiting his entire life for. A boy. A boy that would love him and trust him and be able to fuck all night long. Suppress those thoughts for now. I must keep him liking me till I get him totally in my custody thought Kuroo. 

“So do you want to eat something?” asked Kuroo separating from the boy.

“Sure,” exclaimed Lev. Kuroo picked the boy up. For being eleven he sure was light. Lev shined brightly. He loved being picked up. Kuroo moved him over to the counter. 

“Do you want some crackers with cheese?” asked Kuroo.

“Sure!” said Lev.

“Wow, you sure are happy Lev,” laughed Kuroo as he grabbed cheese from the fridge. 

“I am glad to be with you, Tetsu,” said Lev. The way the little boy said ‘Tetsu’ turned Kuroo on, a lot. 

Kuroo snapped around, looking at Lev. “What did you just call me?” 

Lev looked frightened. “Tetsu,” he whispered. 

Kuroo went over to Lev. He grabbed the boy’s chin and whispered “say it again”.

Lev’s eyes watered up. “Tetsu,” he whispered. Kuroo threw his head back and made an animalistic growl. He threw his head back, just to be right in front of Lev’s whimpering face. 

“Now, now my little kitten you must be careful how you say my name. Your words are like honey to me and I will eat them up,” moaned Kuroo. Lev whimpered audibly. 

“Awh Lev, don’t be scared of me. I will explain this easily cause you obviously didn’t understand it the first time. The way you say my name turns me on and if you aren’t careful. I’m gonna bend you over this counter and fuck this little ass of yours till you bleed to death,” said Kuroo as he rutted the side of the counter. 

This isn’t my Kuroo. He isn’t like this. He saved me. He saved me. I owe him. This is okay Lev reassured himself. 

“I am sorry, I won’t call you it again,” Lev said. Kuroo’s golden eyes shone with darkness, something Lev hasn’t seen from Kuroo yet. 

“You can call me it just be ready to be fucked if you do,” Kuroo said as he trailed his head down to Lev’ neck. He licked up the little boy’s neck. He was incredibly hard. I wanna fuck this little boy so hard. But I can’t yet, thought Kuroo. Kuroo stepped back. He realized what just happened. 

“I am sorry,” Kuroo said as he looked down, “I acted upon impulse. Just fuck, you sound so amazing when you say my name. And I just showed you the real me. Do you think I kidnapped you because I wanted to pet you on the head and feed you crackers?” Lev shook his head no. 

“Exactly I kidnapped you for what I dreamed about, fucking a little boy. I do enjoy how this all turned out, and I will love you like any parent but I will do things a parent wouldn’t,” Kuroo stated.

“Are you okay with this?” Kuroo asked.

I owe him. I love him. Of course thought Lev. 

“Yes Tetsu,” Lev said sexily.

“Fuckkk,” growled Kuroo. He took a couple seconds to regain his normality. 

“Can I have my food now?” asked Lev in a cute way.

“Oh yeah I forgot, of course kitten,” Kuro said. He continued to cross the room for crackers.

“Kitten?” asked Lev. 

“Uh yeah, it’s a pet name. It’s okay if you don’t like it. I won’t call you it,” Kuroo blushed. He has a real soft spot for me thought Lev.

“I like it,” Lev said with a smile.

Kuroo separated the cheese and put on the crackers. He carried a couple over to the young boy. 

“Thank you,” Lev said as he kissed Kuroo’s cheek. 

The two ate peacefully and all was well for the little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make Kuroo not be sex crazed but also all he wants is to fuck Lev so I’m trying. Comment any criticism or ships or prompts or anything really! But I only wrote shota because there aren’t enough shota fics out there!! *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	6. His Boy

The two were sitting on the couch cuddling and watching tv. Kuroo’s arm was draped around Lev. Lev was leaning on Kuroo’s side. 

“Do you actually work at Starbucks?” asked Lev.

“Yeah I do,” replied Kuroo. 

“When do you have work?” asked Lev.

“Monday through Thursday from five in the morning till noon,” said Kuroo. 

“Yay so you can spend time with the next few days since you don’t have work!” exclaimed Lev. Kuroo smiled and kissed the boy on the nose. “You are so smart,” Kuroo said.

“I used to read books at home. We only had a few. My mom used to smash my fingers with Bible calling me a hell demon,” Lev stated. Kuroo felt his heart drop. Lev was nothing like a demon, he was beautiful and amazing. 

“I am sorry. I can’t help what happened in the past but I can make sure it never happens in the future,” Kuroo said with a smile. Lev adjusted himself upward and move to sit on his lap. Lev stared into Kuroo’s golden eyes. These eyes are from that man, that man who saved me. He is like the savior that, that bitch of a mother prayed to. He saved me so I owe him everything thought Lev. Lev knew what he had to do.

He kissed Kuroo’s lips quickly then said “thank you, I love you”. Kuroo felt his heart melt. He pulled Lev into a hug and sat there for while. He had tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t let Lev see him in tears. He is so beautiful, his words are beautiful, his body is beautiful. This boy needs me and I cannot hurt him anymore, though Kuroo. He knew that the first thing he had to do was keep the...his...boy safe. Yes Lev was his now. And he will do anything to make sure he is okay. 

His tears stopped and he let go of his boy. Lev released from him and saw that the man’s eyes were puffy and red. He adjusted himself so he was taller then he leaned in and kissed Kuroo’s closed eyelids. Lev sat back on Kuroo’s lap and looked back at the smiling man. 

“Can you explain why you stole me again?” Lev asked. Kuroo’s smile faded away and he made a mini sigh. 

“Do you really want to know? I feel like you understand,” sighed Kuroo.

“I want a clear reason why,” replied Lev.

“Do you promise to stay with even after this explanation?” asked Kuroo. 

“Yes Tetsu,” Lev smiled.

So Kuroo started on his story: “Okay so I ever since I was young I knew I was gay. It was a fact for me. Women are great, don’t get wrong it is just I don’t want to marry one or have sex with one. So when I was in high school I always had crushes on the freshman boys, the ones who were small and still had high voices. I would stare at the little elementary boys coming from the school bus and I would get a hard on by just watching them. I always thought it was just weird hormones till I accidently stumbled across some shota manga, I never came so fast. Then it hit me that I liked little boys. So I continued on my life. I dated a couple of the younger boys in high school. I went to college and had fun-”

“What is college?” butted in Lev.

Kuroo smiled at the boy’s innocence. “It is like school but you choose what you want classes to take and it sets you up to get a real life adult job,” Kuroo replied.

“What adult job are you trying to get?” asked Lev.

“I want to be biochemist,” Kuroo replied, “now can I continue on with my story?”

Lev nodded his head. He obviously did not know what that is. “So in college I went to sex parties and fucked some guys here and there but I was never satisfied. For years I contemplated on kidnapping a boy and I finally did it. I stole you. I was really scared at first and I regretted it but now I am glad. Cause I do love you even though it has not even been a day since I stole you and I want you to be happy” Kuroo said. Lev looked like he was going to cry again.

“I am happy with you!” said Lev. 

“Even if I were to do dirty things with you?” Kuroo asked tentatively. 

“Yes,” Lev replied. 

“Awh I love you,” Kuroo said hugging Lev. Lev snuggled into Kuroo. It was nice to have someone love him. No one ever loved him before. It was weird having touches of affection but Lev knew he loved it. Kuroo felt warm, different than anything he ever felt before. He found love. Both of the two guys found love.

Kuroo stood up with the boy in his arms. Lev hung on tight, practically velcroed to Kuroo. The older man carried him to a closet next to his bedroom. He pulled out a sleeping bag and a pillow. He walked back to the couch and kneeled down. He patted Lev’s butt which was Lev’s sign to get off him. Lev climbed off and stood at the couch. Kuroo opened the sleeping bag all the way and draped it over the couch and threw the pillow onto the couch. Lev looked at Kuroo and tilted his head.

“It will make it seem like you sleep here and aren’t sleeping with me,” Kuroo stated. Lev’s eyes lit up “I get to sleep with you?” exclaimed Lev. 

“Of course,” said Kuroo.

He walked to the kitchen and said “it is seven pm do you want to go out it eat?”.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Lev. Lev ran over to the man who was slipping his wallet and phone into his pockets. Lev grabbed on to Kuroo’s hand and said “I am ready to go”.

Kuroo and Lev walked hand in hand with each other and left the apartment. 

\---

It was an hour later and both the guys were at the apartment. Lev was laying on the couch resting, dreaming about his new life. Kuroo let him get whatever he wanted to eat. He never once yelled at him. When Lev got excited and accidentally raised his voice Kuroo smiled instead of smacking him in the face. Lev did not care about the kisses he gave the man, he was glad the man loved him and that’s all that mattered. 

Kuroo was sitting on the counter with a beer bottle in his hand. He was dreaming about his new life. He was happy his boy loved him. He was excited to see the boy’s eyes light up. All those scars were beautiful, he was excited whenever Lev’s shirt would accidentally lift up and he would spot a scar. His boy was happy and he was happy. 

Vibrations shot up Kuroo’s leg. He pulled his phone out his pocket and looked at the number, it wasn’t a number he knew.

“Hello?” answered Kuroo. 

“Hello, this is Officer Jones, could you come to the station please? We have Lev’s parents here and we need to do some tests,” said the voice from the phone. 

“Oh, alright we will be down in ten minutes,” replied Kuroo. 

“Okay, thank you,” said Officer Jones, then the phone clicked. She hung up. Lev sat up from the couch. “Was that the police officer?” asked Lev. 

“Yeah, it was. We need to go down to the station,” Kuroo said as he put his beer back in the fridge. He grabbed his keys and wallet and slipped it down his pocket. Lev was standing next to Kuroo. Kuroo patted Lev’s head, the silver hair was so soft, dirty but soft. Lev smiled and looked up at man.

“Are you ready?” asked Kuroo.

Lev shut his eyes and breathed out. He stood there for a couple seconds before snapping his eyes open and muttered “yeah”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smaller update but the story is moving along. Some more porn will come along soon, I promise but first Lev will confront his parents at the police station. My updates will be slowing down because I am getting busy but I will still try to post something every two weeks or so! Please comment if you are enjoying the story cause I want to know if I am doing good. Comment any requests or prompts or another storyline or anything!! *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	7. Police Officers and Demons

Lev stared at the two people in front of. They were demons. With black eyes and horns. Their skin warped and twisted. They were ready to pounce at any second, ready to slice his neck with their claws. He was scared of these demons but he knew his hero was there and all will be okay.

 

Kuroo stood next to Lev and looked at woman and man in front of him. They both had silver hair and they were probably around the age of fifty. Their hands were handcuffed from the front. They looked like normal people but the way Lev was staring at them made them seem like demons.

 

“Lev do you know these people?” asked Officer Jones tentatively. She realized the emotion seeping out of his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Lev muttered.

 

“Can you tell me who they are?” asked Officer Jones.

 

“They are my parents,” mumbled Lev. 

 

Officer Jones looked toward the two older people and asked “is this your son?” 

 

The woman nodded.

 

“I’m not your son,” muttered Lev. He grabbed his hands together and twisted them together. 

 

“I’m not your son,” he said louder. His eyes enraged. Kuroo placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Lev dropped his hands and glanced at the older man. Lev sighed outward. 

 

“Lev come with me we need to get a sample of your DNA,” said Officer Jones as as reached her hand out to Lev. Lev grabbed onto her hand and left the room with her. The officer that was sitting at the desk said “Tetsurou stay here, you two come with me”.

 

The officer left with Lev’s parents and Kuroo just sat there in the office. The desk was brown and had a couple pictures on it. The computer was there, turned on and easily accessible. Kuroo looked around, trying to find any security cameras. None. He got up from his chair and quickly sat at the desk. The files on the Haiba’s were on the computer screen. He typed into the search bar his name. A file popped up. It was him. A picture of him, his birthday and other information was on there. But a clean criminal record and no suspicion of anything. Kuroo sighed in relief. He closed the tab and sat back in his seat.

 

After a couple minutes a new officer came into the office. He was small and had Black spiky hair with a little bit bleached in the front. “Hello my name is Officer Nishinoya,” he said as he stuck out his hand, Kuroo quickly stood up and shook the man’s hand. The officer walked around the desk and sat down. 

 

“So tell exactly how you found Lev again,” said officer Nishinoya.

 

Kuroo spun his tale and buy the time he finished the officer was nodding his head. 

 

“Would you take custody of Lev? You seem close to the boy,” commented the officer. 

 

“I would love too, I wish I had a child and I will gladly give Lev everything he needs,” replied Kuroo. 

 

NIshinoya smiled and asked “will you being willing to do all the paperwork?” 

 

“Yeah, I would” replied Kuroo.; 

 

“Okay, this will all depend on the answers of DNA tests. It will take a couple days to get results so Lev will live you for a couple days almost like a test run,” said Officer Nishinoya.; 

 

Kuroo nodded.

 

“An officer will come to our house and check to make sure it is adequate to live in. Is that alright or would you like us to get a warrant?” asked Officer NIshinoya.

 

“Oh you don’t need to do that please come over,” reassured Kuroo.

 

“Okay thank you I will get the paperwork ready it will take a while so it should be ready by the time the DNA tests are ready,” said Officer Nishinoya. 

 

Kuroo nodded. 

 

“So you can go out to the waiting room Lev should be out there by now and you can go to your house. You should expect an officer at your house around ten am tomorrow,” Nishinoya said as he stood. 

 

“Alright, thank you so much officer. Your help is appreciated greatly,” said Kuroo with a smile. 

 

Nishinoya guided Kuroo to the door and said “No thank you for reporting this to the police, it is a very serious matter and it is very under reported. Have you ever thought of become a police officer?” replied the officer.

 

“Besides when I was little, no I haven’t,” relied Kuroo with a laugh. Him a police officer, a pedophile, someone who has done incredibly illegal things throughout their life was wanted as a police officer. 

 

Nishinoya smiled and said “if you ever think twice about please call me,” as he pulled a business card and handed it to Kuroo. As the smaller man gave i to Kuroo his hand brushed the undersides of Kuroo's hand. The black haired man looked at the card then put it in his pocket. 

 

“Okay thank you,” Kuroo said as he stepped out of the office. He saw Lev sitting on one of the seats in the waiting room. His legs were still. He had his eyes closed. Kuroo walked over to the boy and put his hand on his head. Lev’s eyes shot open and he looked ready to attack then he saw it was Kuroo and sighed in relief. 

 

“Let’s go back to my place,” Kuroo said. 

 

“Alright,” muttered Lev ad he stood up.

  
The two guys walked back to Kuroo’s place in quiet reviewing what just happened within the last thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y’all! please feel free to give me requests or prompts or just comment anything! Oh yeah if you want shota porn look at Tears or No Answer or The Best Kind of Game by me because it’s got some good porn!! *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	8. Domestic

Kuroo took his keys out out his pocket and unlocked the door and let his boy inside. Lev walked inside and flopped face first into the sleeping bag covered couch. Kuroo went over to him and stroked his back. The soft material bunched around his hand as he stroked up and down the boy’s back. _We will have to go shopping for more clothes_ though Kuroo as he remembered that Lev only has the clothes he is wearing with him.

“Kitten, would you like to tell me what’s wrong?” asked Kuroo tentatively.

A muffled sound came from Lev.

“I can’t understand you when you have your face stuck in the sleeping bag,” Kuroo stated as he removed his hand from Lev’s back.

Lev had another muffled sound come from the couch and he flung himself onto the man. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist. He nuzzled into the firm chest.

“I just don't like them,” muttered Lev

Kuroo brought hand up to Lev’s hair. He felt it. It was greasy. “Wait when was the last time you've had a shower?” asked Kuroo.

“Ummmm. I don't know,” muttered Lev.

Kuroo lifted up the boy. Lev just hung in his arms. He carried the boy to the bathroom. He placed him down. Leg shifted looking at the floor and wringing his hands together.

“Do you think you can take your clothes off? Or do you want me to do it,” asked Kuroo.

“You,” muttered Lev.

Kuroo kneeled down next to the boy and lifted his shirt. His scars looked different in the lighting of bathroom. They looked worse, deeper and nastier. Kuroo leaned in and kissed the boy's scars. He ran his tongue in the divots in the boy's skin. Lev smiled. Kuroo lifted the boy into his lap with his back against his chest. Kuroo undid the boy's beat up shoes. He slipped them off then he took off the boy's hole filled socks. Then he took off the boy's shorts and underwear. His skin was soft. Kuroo lifted the boy up again and started the water of the bath. He plugged the tub and let water slowly fill up.

Kuroo went over to the cabinet under the sink and he pulled out a bottle of soap and a bath bomb. It was blue and it has sparkles in it. He dropped it under the running water and the water turned a pretty baby blue. He put a bunch of soap under the running water. The bubble all turned blue. Lev was staring at the water. He obviously had never seen anything like this before.

Kuroo turned off the water and stuck his hand in it. The temperature was perfect so he went over to Lev picked him up and placed him in the water. Lev just sat there staring. He didn't know what to do. Kuroo watched him. And he was so in love. Lev was so cute. He was adorable doing domestic things.

“If you go all the way underwater I can wash your hair,” Kuroo smiled. Lev sunk into the water then popped back up and water dripped from his hair. Kuroo applied a nice amount of shampoo to his hand. He massaged it into Lev’s hair. Lev purred at the attention he was getting.Once Kuroo got the shampoo scrubbed in well he said “Go underwater and shake your head a little”.

Lev did as he was told. Lev swished the water with his hands. Kuroo smiled at the boy. He was such a beautiful boy. Kuroo looked at the tub. It was lined with dirt and filth, but it was completely clean before Lev was placed in it. _How much did his parents neglect_ _him?_ thought Kuroo.

“Sit on the ledge,” said Kuroo as he patted the ledge of the tub. Lev obliged. Kuro applied more soap on his hands. He rubbed his hands together then he scrubbed Lev’s back down.

“Rinse it off in the water,” said Kuroo. Lev sunk back in water and shook his body.

“Kitten?” asked Kuroo, “would you like to wash the rest of your body by yourself?”

“Yes, please,” smiled Lev. Kuroo handed him the bottle of soap then walked out of the bathroom. After a minute he came back. Lev had finished scrubbing himself clean and the water once baby blue was now brown and murky. Lev stood up. Kuroo got a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around Lev’s body. He rubbed the boy dry then he went up to his hair and dried it. Lev smiled the entire time. His smile was pure. Kuroo leaned over the tub and unplugged it.

“Get out of the tub and put your underwear on. Oh and if you have to go bathroom, use it whenever need to,” Kuroo said as he turned to exit the room again but Lev grabbed his hand.

“Thank you,” said Lev his eyes tearing up. “I never got to use the bathroom whenever I wanted”.

Kuroo draped his hand to the boy’s check. He leaned down and kissed his boy. Lev’s tears traveled down his cheeks. Kuroo separated from the boy and wiped his tears away. Kuroo exited the room and after a while he came back with a sweatshirt. Lev was out of the tub with his underwear on. Kuroo handed his boy the sweatshirt and said “Put this on. It will be big but I want you to wear clean clothes”.

Lev slipped the sweatshirt on. It was really big. The purple sleeves were inches past his hands and it went down to his knees. Lev snuggled into it.

“I like it,” giggled Lev.

“I am glad, you can have it if you want,” said Kuroo.

“Okay!” exclaimed Lev. He threw himself at the older man. Kuroo lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen. There was two bowls and two spoons with a carton of chocolate ice cream on the counter. Kuroo placed his boy on the counter. Lev sat swinging his legs. Kuroo undid the lid and scooped ice cream into the bowls.

Kuroo pulled himself on the counter and handed a bowl to Lev. They ate their ice cream in domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Writing it made my heart flutter. I swear there will be porn in the next chapter. But if you do want shota read No Answer, Tears or The Best Kind of Game by me. Look at my tumblr page it is @scar-collaboration it is a tumblr page of sinful works that the Sin Corp's Army Reborn (the writing group I am in) made. *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	9. Coughing Semen and Home

Their stomachs were filled with ice cream and they both were laying in Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo’s back was against the wall and he was turned toward Lev who was on laying on his side looking at Kuroo.

“You are a cutie,” said Kuroo as he reached up and touched the boy’s chin. Lev blushed and replied with a “I am not.”

Kuroo sighed and leaned down to kiss Lev. The younger boy opened his mouth and let Kuroo kiss him. Lev hummed at the attention. Kuroo ran his tongue along the boy’s lip. He bit slightly and then separated from the boy. “You are so cute. And since I am an adult, I am right,” commented Kuroo. 

Lev just pouted. Kuroo reached out and pulled Lev closer. 

“Lev kiss me,” commanded Kuroo. Lev nodded he pulled Kuroo straight on his back. Lev sat on top of him. Lev adjusted himself that his small ass was on Kuroo’s underwear covered dick. He leaned down and was only able to get to Kuroo’s neck so he kissed it. He placed kisses up his neck. He bit down lightly on parts. Kuroo hummed in approval. 

Lev felt the bulge under his bottom get harder and bigger. He pulled Kuroo’s shirt up. He took his small hands and rubbed them lightly over Kuroo’s chest. 

“It’s so muscular and free of scars,” whispered Lev. He took his hands and brought them up to the man’s nipples. He twisted them lightly then rubbed them. Lev leaned down to the left nipple then kissed it. His lips circled around the pink bud, he sucked lightly then kissed it.

He went over to the other and he bit down a bit. He kissed it then licked around it a bit. Kuroo was flush in the face and one of his hands was covering his mouth. Lev sat up, he cocked his head and asked “Am I doing something wrong?” 

Kuroo uncovered his mouth. “No, not at all, how do you know all this?” asked Kuroo.

Lev shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. 

Lev went back to the man’s chest. He dragged his fingers tip around the chest. It was nice to feel a smooth chest. Lev got off the man and put his hand on the man’s bulge. He rubbed it lightly making Kuroo moan. He dragged his fingers up to tip of the member. He rubbed his his fingers on the slit. A shiver ran through Kuroo.

With the help of Kuroo lifting his hips Lev pulled down Kuroo’s underwear. Kuroo’s member sprung up. Precum bead up at the top and traveled down to the base. Lev watched this happen. face was red. 

Lev leaned forward. He stuck out his small tongue and lapped at the tip of Kuroo’s member. He swirled his tongue around the tip and into the slit. 

Kuroo growled “ahh baby do that again”.

Lev did as he was told. He took his small tongue into the slit again. He moved his mouth down around the member. Drool mixed with precum and traveled down it. He moved his tongue around the cock. Kuroo growled deep again. 

Lev removed himself from the cock. He looked at the cock presented to him. It was swollen and red. Lev took a giant breath and brought his mouth down. He was only able to go halfway without choking. The tightness of his throat was too much for Kuroo. He moaned when Lev started to move up and down his cock. 

Kuroo felt really hot. He felt a warmth in his gut and his balls.

Lev couldn’t breathe well at this point. Tears escaped his eyes and he pushed farther down on Kuroo’s cock. All he wanted was to please him so he pushed further fully taking the cock. He started to move back when Kuroo came. 

Lev separated fast from Kuroo’s member. He was coughing up cum all over the bed. After coming back from his senses from his orgasm Kuroo started to hit the boy’s back to try to get all cum out. Lev stopped coughing and he turned to face Kuroo. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“I am so sorry,” cried lev as he threw his face into Kuroo’s chest.

“Umm why are you sorry?” asked Kuroo quizzically.

“Because” sniffled Lev, “I ruined your sheets and I couldn’t make you feel good”.\

Kuroo hugged at the boy more. “Don’t worry about it,” said Kuroo. He looked around; there wasn’t that much semen around. He leaned his face into Lev’s hair. He smelt nice. He smelt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I want to keep on writing this. If you want me to just comment. *Dirty Pedo Signing Off*


	10. Heart

After they sat together for a few minutes with Kuroo rubbing Lev’s back. The older one of the two got up and into the bathroom.

Kuroo opened the cabinets under the sink. He looked in the corner of the cabinet and smirked but he grabbed a small towel that was in front of the thing that made him smirk. He closed the drawers and went back to the boy.

“Lev can you get off the bed please?” asked Kuroo as he patted his boy’s head. Lev sat up and got off the bed. Kuroo wiped up all the semen that was around the bed. He threw the towel into a laundry basket that was in the corner of the room. Lev hovered around Kuroo, looking up and down Kuroo’s naked body. 

Wow he is nice looking. And he is nice. He took me away from those demons. He gives me yummy food and he cares for me. I love him and he loves me thought Lev. He smiled a bit and looked up to Kuroo. 

Kuroo looked down to see his boy smiling,looking at him. “Hey baby, you want to go to bed or maybe I can make you feel good for awhile?” asked Kuroo as he patted Lev’s head. 

Lev looked up at the man. He gave puppy-eyes to Kuroo. 

“Tetsu, can you make me feel good?” asked Lev as he pouted a bit.

Kuroo’s heart melted. He lifted Lev up and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Of course baby,” murmured Kuroo as he kissed his neck. He set the boy down on the bed and crawled on all fours over him. He leaned down and pulled the boy's shirt up. He kissed the exposed skin making Lev giggle. 

“That tickles,” laughs Lev. Kuroo looks up at the boy then blew a raspberry on the boy’s stomach. Lev laughed and grasped Kuroo’s messy hair. The older man smiled then kissed Lev’s little bellybutton then he pulled down the boys shorts and underwear. 

Kuroo smiled and then kissed down the boy’s legs. The boy wriggled by the obviously ticklish kisses. Kuroo stuck his face in between the boy’s closed thighs. The small member was pressing against his forehead and his mouth aligned perfectly where the boy’s thighs met. Kuroo pressed his tongue against the boy and the taste was amazing.

Kuroo swirled his tongue around the boy’s thighs and Lev wriggled underneath him. Kuroo tongue was tickling the boy’s smooth thighs. The older man spread Lev’s legs apart. He licked down the boy to his hole. It was red and tight and Kuroo drooled about the thought of thrusting into the boy.

Kuroo circled the boy’s hole with his tongue. He moved kisses upwards to the boy’s member. He got to the tip and slid is lips over it. He darted his tongue under the foreskin.

At this point Lev was breathing heavily. His green eyes stared intently at he man. Kuroo moved up and down the small member, letting his tongue drag along it as he moved. Lev’s cheek were pink. Kuroo continued to go up and down on the member. Kuroo’s hands roamed up and down the boy’s little legs. Lev whimpered loudly when one of Kuroo’s hands brushed against his hole. 

Kuroo took one of his fingers and pushed against the boy’s entrance and suddenly cum shot into his mouth. Kuroo swallowed the cum and removed himself from the member. He looked down at the boy. Lev was panting and red. Kuroo bent down and patted the boy’s head. 

“If you want you can go to the bathroom,” said Kuroo. Lev nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Kuroo just smiled. His room felt so full with the boy’s presence. That wasn’t the only thing being filled. Kuroo’s heart was being filled and at a wear fast rate. 

Lev was washing his hands. He watched the water rush out of the sput. He felt something rush. His Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all!! I hope you like this so far. It has been a full day of Lev and Kuroo knowing each other. Ten chapters for one day!! The next chapter will be day two also Friday in this world. Also I am planning the plot finally. I have up to twenty seven chapters planned and there will be more than that. So for everyone who actually likes this story you will get a lot of it. Also I realized I haven’t updated in like a month for this story. I have been hella busy.*Dirty Pedo signing off*


	11. A Visitor

There sat the two males on the counter. The elder with black skinny jeans and a pink sleeveless sweatshirt. The younger in the shorts he had on when he was taken and Kuroo’s giant sweatshirt. They had bowls of cereal in their hands and were eating. 

Lev was swinging his legs back and forth and staring at the older man. He reached his hand up and poked at Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo looked down at Lev.

“What? Do I have wrinkles already?” joked Kuroo.

Lev smiled. “No. I just wanted to touch you,” said the small boy.

“When the Officer comes you cannot touch or joke or make any reference that we are doing things okay? Do you understand me?” asked Kuroo sternly. 

“Yes Tetsu I understand,” laughed Lev. 

“You know what that name does to me,” laughed Kuroo. He took another bite of cereal and set the bowl down. He hopped down from the counter and turned so he was in front of Lev. Their faces were at the same height. Lev, who was chewing cereal, cocked his head in confusion. As a response Kuroo leaned in in close so his body was touching Lev’s legs. Lev swallowed the food in his mouth and Kuroo leaned in and kissed the boy’s lips. It was a quick peck, nothing more. 

“No more touching ‘kay?”said Kuroo as he looked at the boy. Lev nodded. Kuroo took his bowl to the sink and washed it as Lev was finishing his cereal. As Kuroo set the clean bowl onto the counter there was a knock at the dor. Kuroo’s eyes flashed to the clock on the microwave.

10:04. 

“Coming,” shouted Kuroo. He quickly picked Lev up and placed him at a seat at the table. Lev continued to eat. Kuroo crossed the room to the door. He exhaled air and opened door. There stood Officer Nishinoya. His uniform was tight and his muscular body was easily detectable. 

“Hello Kuroo, how are you?” asked Nishinoya as he stuck out his hand. 

Kuroo shook it and said “I am good, thank you. Come in”.

He motioned for the Officer to come inside. He stepped inside and looked around. His eyes shifted from the entry to the living area with giant windows overlooking the city to the kitchen and the table where Lev sat and the his right to the hallway that leads to his room, the bathroom and the guest room. 

He walked deeper into the hallway and said “this is a very nice appartment”.

Kuroo blushed “oh thanks”.

Nishinoya walked over to table where Lev sat. His shoes clacked in the hardwood floor. 

“How are you doing?” asked Nishinoya. 

Lev looked up at the man. 

“You are small,” stated Lev. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh. Nishinoya turned red in the face. 

Kuroo walked over to the other two. Nishinoya height was up to his mid-forearm. Kuroo placed his hand on Lev’s head. 

“That is not very nice. He probably sensitive about that,” said the elder. 

“But it is true,” stated Lev. 

“He is sassy,” commented Kuroo turning to the Officer. 

Nishinoya smiled. “I guess that is okay, that is how you know he feels comfort and is relaxed in this environment,” said the officer.

“Well I have tried to make him comfortable,” said Kuroo. He took the now empty bowl of cereal and brought it over to the sink.

“That is good. I am just going to inspect around to make sure there is nothing potentially dangerous,” said the Officer. Kuroo shook his head.

As Nishinoya was searching through the large living space he asked a bunch of questions:

“Do you have any weapons?” 

“Unless you count my muscles no”.

“That funny. Do you have alcohol?”

“Yeah but it is high cabinets or in the fridge”.

“Do you smoke?”

“No”.

“Do you have a girlfriend or wife?”

“No I live that single gay life”.

“I can relate”.

Kuroo laughed with the man. Lev looked at them.

“You both are gay and single why don’t you go on date together,” stated Lev. 

The two men looked at each other. Both waiting for the other to reject the idea. But nothing came. 

“I mean if you want too,” said Nishinoya.

Kuroo smiled brightly, his eyes glowing like his smile. “I would”.

Nishinoya stepped closer to the other, he gave a radiant smile back. 

“I am still here,” said Lev. The two men turned toward the boy. 

“Oh! Yes. I am here to do a job, I forgot about that. You don’t mind if I go into the other rooms right?” said Nishinoya pointing to the hallway. 

“Of course, go ahead,” said Kuroo. He had nothing to hide. 

Nishinoya walked into the hallway and became out of sight. Kuroo walked across the room and turned on the tv to a kids channel and Lev eagerly sat down and watched. 

Kuroo went back over to the sink and began to wash the bowl. When he was done he dried the two bowls and put them away. As he closed the cabinet Nishinoya said “I think everything is in order”.

Kuroo whipped his head around, not expecting the man. 

“Oh! Yeah that is great,” said Kuroo startledly. He closed the cabinet and leaned on the counter across from Nishinoya. 

He trailed his hand across to the other man’s and said “So Officer, where do you want to go on our date?”

Officer Nishinoya laughed. “You can call me Noya. What about the new coffee breakfast place that is new. I think it's on Maple Road?” 

Kuroo pondered a bit and said “yeah that sounds great! How about tomorrow morning at eight?”

“That will be great and before my shift. I will see you there,” said Noya. Kuroo walked around the counter and he dragged his hand around to rest on Nishinoya’s shoulder. The walked together toward the door. Kuroo let his hand fall of the other’s shoulder. He accidentally tapped something that was on his belt. 

“Also the only guns allow in my place are muscles so next time take it off at the door,” joked Kuroo.

Noya laughed at the statement. “Alright have a nice day”. 

He exited the apartment and Kuroo closed the door behind him. 

Kuroo sauntered over to the where the boy was sitting. He leaned over the back of the couch pressing his head into Lev’s neck. 

“I am only doing this to make everything seem less suspicious,” muttered Kuroo into the hair. 

“I know, that’s why I said it,” said Lev. Kuroo was able to feel the boy’s head move as he spoke. 

“We need to go shopping to get you clothes,” said Kuroo. He kissed the neck and stood up. 

“Okay,” said Lev, eyes never wavering from the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second day they know each other.  
> @scar-collaboration on tumblr


	12. A Woman and Some Clothes

There was a knock at the door. Kuroo stood up from the couch where he and Lev were resting. He crossed the to the door and he opened it. A petite woman stood at the door. She passed Kuroo multiple bags and Kuroo closed the door behind her. 

“Who is that?” asked Lev.

“She’s a good friend, she will babysit you when I am at work,” replied Kuroo. 

“I wanna met her!” yelled Lev as he sprung up from the couch. 

“Are you sure?” asked Kuroo. 

“Yeah!” shouted Lev. 

Kuroo opened the door and shouted “Yachi!” down the hall. 

The sound of footsteps were heard then a petite woman stepped into the apartment. Kuroo closed the door. Lev scurried toward her. His eyes were intent on her blue ripped overalls, her black bandeau that only covered her breasts, her cherry blossom tattoo that snaked up through her left arm. She knelt down so they were at the same level. Lev was intent on her face. She had a naked face except for a lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip. Lev suddenly reached out and put his hand over her lips. 

“No!” shouted Kuroo.

Lev suddenly put his hand down. 

“This is why I didn’t want you around people yet. I need to teach how to interact with people,” Kuroo said. He picked up Lev. He accepted the lift and was limp in Kuroo’s arms. 

“I am sorry I yelled at you,” whispered Kuroo so only Lev could hear. 

Yachi stood up. Her beat up converse squeaked on the floor.

“Kuroo you know I don’t care. I’ve had much worse on and in my mouth,” joked Yachi, “Hi Lev. I am Yachi. I am Kuroo’s friend since high school. He tells me everything. I will help you guys keep this secret”.

Lev’s eyes widened. She knows about himself and Kuroo. 

“Okay,” muttered Lev. 

“I won’t do anything with you like Kuroo. I will watch over you when Kuroo goes to work and I’ll be getting stuff for you both, cause somebody doesn’t like to go outside and do things,” she said glaring at Kuroo.

“Whatever,” huffed Kuroo. 

“Well I got you a bunch of clothes that should fit and look good,” she said. 

“Thanks,” mumbled Lev. 

“I have shit to do so I am leaving, text me if you need anything,” Yachi said then she opened the door, made a peace sign and left. 

Once the door was closed, Kuroo adjusted Lev so he was directly in front of him and their faces were close. 

“What do you think about her?” asked Kuroo. 

“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to touch her mouth”.

“It is okay, you will learn all the things that you are supposed to know soon enough”.

“Her tattoo is very cool. My mother has tattoos they were all ugly”.

“I was there when she got it. It took seven hours. It is a type of flower called a cherry blossom. It goes all the way up her arm and onto a small part of her back and her neck”.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, there was times when she was screaming. It mostly hurts where your bones are”.

“You must be good friends”.

“Yes, very good friends. We have been friends for fourteen years. She was the first person and only person I told that I liked kids and she understood and she never once thought bad of me. She has her secrets, I have mine.”

“Secrets are bad,” commented Lev. 

Kuroo looked deeper into Lev’s eyes and replied “No. Secrets keep you from getting hurt”.

Lev just nodded his head. 

“I think it is time to look at these clothes,” Kuroo said, putting Lev down. There was three big bags of clothes resting by the table. The two went over and Kuroo started to remove things from one. 

He pulled out a small sweatshirt. It was pink and had a black cat on it. 

“The cat looks like you!” exclaimed Lev grabbing the sweatshirt, “I love it”.

Kuroo just laughed at this and pulled out a pack of six blue underwear. Lev grabbed the pack and stated “this doesn’t look like you”.

Kuroo laughed. 

“Lev you are so silly”.

Kuroo continued to remove clothes, blue jeans, black sweatpants, a blue and white striped shirt, a pack of white socks, blue overalls, a light pink shirt with a rainbow on it and a pair of black converse. The bag was finally empty and Lev was looking at all the clothes. 

“You should try some clothes on and see what fits before we continue unpacking,” said Kuroo eyeing the two other bags. 

Lev slipped off Kuroo’s sweatshirt and his shorts. Kuroo opened the pack of underwear and gave a pair to Lev. Lev slipped off his underwear and put on the new pair. It fit him well. He continued to try the various amounts of clothing on and it all fit. 

“Wow Yachi did a good job with these clothes,” stated Kuroo as he looked at Lev who was in the striped shirt and the overalls. Everything seemed to fit perfectly. He opened another bag. The contents were: a six pack of white briefs, a brown shirt with a pocket, two pairs of gray sport shorts, a gray jacket, red shorts and red flipflops. 

Lev was admiring all the clothes. 

“These are all for me?” asked Lev holding up the gray jacket. 

Kuroo pulled him close “of course baby,” he whispered “anything for you”.

“Really?” asked Lev. He slowly trailed his hand up to Kuroo’s head and patted it a couple.

“Yes I know you aren’t used to it but i would do anything for you,” said Kuroo. He put his hand around Lev’s waist and then tilted him. Lev suddenly burst out laughing. Kuroo stood up still holding Lev stood up and ran around moving Lev while running. After a minute Kuroo was panting and had to stop. 

“That was really fun,” commented Lev, “again?” 

Kuroo looked down at the boy, he was still panting hard. He patted his head.

“Sorry kid later. Let’s finish with these clothes,” panted Kuroo.

They went back over to the bags and continued to unpack the clothes: a purple tank top, white shorts, a red and black flannel, purple knee-high socks, a navy blue long sleeve shirt and a black pair of swim trunks. 

Lev proceeded to try on all the clothes. Kuroo watched in admiration at the boy. He loved every second of it. He loved how Lev’s eyes lit up every time he realized something fit. He loved Lev wiggling out of the clothes. He loved how Lev felt comfortable with him. He loved it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @scar-collaboration on tumblr  
> Its been exactly a month since the last chapter. I wish i updated more but i just had exams and im busy. I should have proofread this chapter but oh well.


	13. Story and Shower Time

All the clothes were in the washing machine except for the pink sweatshirt and underwear which were both being worn by Lev. Lev was sitting on the couch looking out the window down at the town.

Kuroo, who was sitting next to Lev whispered: “would you like to go outside?”

“No, I like it in here with you,” muttered Lev back, puffing out his cheeks. Kuroo leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Lev’s head. Lev hummed in appreciation.

“When did you meet Yachi?” mumbled Lev.

“Like I said, fourteen years ago. We were fifteen. I remember that day vividly. I ended up sitting alone at lunch because I didn't have any friends but one day a small blond girl came and sat next to me. I did not say anything to her at first. But she did not care, she told me a story about how she thinks one of the teachers was having sex with a student. Every day she would sit with me for lunch and tell me stories or her opinions. I never said much, I would add to her stories if I felt it was necessary but I would normally just listen. I liked listening to her.

“Eventually it was 11th grade and we ended up having a class together. It was just study hall but we would talk. We started with small stuff like what we wanted to be in future, where we wanted to live. We got into heavier conversations, she told me she was bisexual, that means she likes both women and men, and I told her I was gay. Eventually, I told her I was a pedophile and she accepted it easily. She thought it was interesting and I talked for hours about it.

“We became inseparable. We attended college together, I studied biochemistry and her art history. She is my everything, my rock, without her I wouldn’t be alive. And she wouldn’t be alive without me”.

Lev turned his head to look at Kuroo when the story was finished and noticed tears in Kuroo’s eyes.

“Don’t cry,” whispered Lev. He patted Kuroo on the cheek. Lev snuggled in closer to the elder.

“No tears have fallen so I am not crying,” joked Kuroo as he flashed a smile.

It was currently 7:42 and the two were in the bathroom. Kuroo looked down at the boy. Lev was staring at the water running from the shower.

“Wait, so water comes out of this,” said Lev pointing at the showerhead, “and it does the drain?”

“Yeah it is like a bathtub but vertical and water doesn’t have to fill up,” stated Kuroo as he stripped himself of his shirt. Lev looked back at the man and asked: “why are you getting naked?”

Kuroo laughed at the boy and responded. “We are going to shower together,” said Kuroo with a smile. Lev smiled back and took his sweatshirt off. Kuroo lifted the boy onto the sink counter. Kuroo pulled the boy’s underwear off. Kuroo looked down at the naked boy and sighed.

Lev put his hand on Kuroo and asked “Tetsu are you okay?”

“Yeah I am just admiring you,” reassured Kuroo. He separated from the boy and pulled his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them. Kuroo reached his hand past the shower curtain and felt the water, it was just right. He pushed the shower curtain aside and got in.

“Come on in,” commented Kuroo. Lev stepped into the tub. Kuroo guided his body to the water.

“Close your eyes baby”. Lev complied. Kuroo let the water hit Lev and he ran his hands through Lev’s now wet hair. He slowly kneeled down so he was more Lev’s height. He traveled his hands down Lev’s hair to his shoulders; the skin was incredibly soft, he moved his head grazed his lips against Lev’s neck, his entire hair getting wet in the process. He separated from the boy and wiped the water from his eyes. He stood up and grabbed a blue shampoo bottle. He moved Lev out from under the water.

As he put soap in his hands he said: “make sure your eyes are closed”. He ran his fingers through the wet silver hair. He let the soap bubble up and then guided Lev back to the water and watched all the soap run from the light hair. Kuroo then leaned over to grab the bottle of body wash and it slipped out of wet hands. It slid down and hit Lev in the foot.

“Sorry baby,” muttered Kurro as he picked up the bottle. He pulled Lev out of the water stream. He opened the cap and poured and lathered the soap in his hands. Kuroo started to scrub the boy down, getting every spot of his body. Kuroo then took the soap bottle poured more into his hands and washed while Lev when back under the water to rinse all the soap off.

“You can get out now, grab the towel from the towel rack to dry yourself with,” Kuroo said as he pointed to the towel rack. Lev followed what was suggested and carefully got out of the shower and grab a towel. Kuroo shampooed his hair and let himself be rid of the soap. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel that Lev was holding for him.

“Thank you,” Kuroo smiled. Lev smiled back and said:“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I am alive and I am writing again. Bastille will be the next thing to be updated!!
> 
> Wanna write with me or join a writing group? DM me @scar-collaboration on Tumblr!!


	14. Years Spinning

Years swirled together. The trial. The monsters were jailed for many years for neglect and abuse. A date. Officer Nishinoya and Kuroo went on a date, it went well. One date turned into many dates. A quirky girl with a cherry blossom tattoo. She became close with Lev, the mother he never had. Permanent Residentship. Lev was granted by the state residentship with Kuroo. Sex. Lev learned to open his legs and be a big boy. A key. Nishinoya became so close he had a key to the apartment. The key opened the door one day. That day was Lev’s thirteenth birthday. Kuroo told the boy that he would make him orgasm thirteen times. On the sixth time Nishinoya burst through the door with a chocolate cake. Calling all units. Kuroo in handcuffs. Tears streaming down Lev’s face, not wanting to separate. Yachi running down the hall to see the commotion. She plants a kiss on Kuroo’s head. She will wait. Steel vertical bars. Head spinning. Another trial. He is the monster. Seven years on child rape. Years swirl together. 

Kuroo is standing, waiting for the door to open. In less than two minutes he will be free again. Yachi will be waiting for him. She kept him okay through the jail, her art history major allowed her to do a program to teach felons to paint. But the weekly visits to Kuroo made him okay. The last time he saw Lev was the courthouse. Lev pleaded with anyone who would listen that everything was okay, Nishinoya was lying, they were in love, anything to make the time less. Kuroo remembers being dragged away by guards and having to watch Lev cry and scream for him. 

Kuroo opened his eyes. Guards stood around him, one opened the door. A rush of fluorescent light hit Kuroo’s eyes. He stepped into the light then something else hit him. Kuroo looked down and saw a body. Attached to that body was silver hair. Kuroo felt tears fall down his cheeks. He let his arms drape around Lev. He buried his head into the other’s neck. 

“You waited for me,” Kuroo whispered.

Lev stepped away from the man. Kuroo took in the man’s stature. He was broad and was quite tall. Lev pushed up his sleeve of his flannel and on his pale white skin held a tattoo. It said I will wait forever. 

“Thank you” sobbed Kuroo. He grabbed Lev into a hug again. Lev reached up and rubbed his back “everything will be okay, your boy is back for you”.

Kuroo sighed relief into the man’s shoulder.

The years swirled, as they always do. They swirled everything into peace and happiness where police did not intrude and they were able to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it was short and abrupt. I had planned on making this series last longer but i dont have access to all my notes and the rest of this story. so i present the end. I am already working on another work so look forward to that.  
> @scar-collaboration on Tumblr  
> Contact me if you wanna join a writing group of other sinful writers.


End file.
